Too Much Of A Good Thing
by Captain-Sharelle
Summary: Something about fudge bars and drunkards and whatnot...
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: If I tell you it's would give away the whole story, so I'll just say this, Kagome needs to renew her mind and stop watching too much television while eating all of those effing yummy fudge bars before bed!**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own InuYasha. I'm writing on a Fan Fiction site. I Would Think That That Would Be A Dead Give-Away, Jerk-Wads! (I'm Only Witing This Once Every Story!)**

**

* * *

**

**"Ugh! This parade is so boring, Kagome!" said an impatient Yuka. "We didn't come all the way to Hawaii to watch a stupid parade, let alone one with creepy clowns in it. Let's go shopping. I still haven't bought anything for Ayumi yet."**

**"Shopping! Oh, sure then, why not? Those clowns are creeping me out anyways." replied Kagome shivering and turning her back on the clowns. "I hate clowns." she mumbled under her breath.**

**"Yeah, me too." Yuka agreed. She looked to Eri who was dancing along to the music of the marching band passing by. " Come on Eri, quit acting stupid. Let's go. Hmm...we can even possibly get some piercing done too." With that said, Yuka linked elbows with Eri and Kagome and dragged the other two girls to an expensive store.**

**Hours later the girls were weighed down with all kinds of shopping bags loaded with all sorts of unnecessary objects and all sporting new belly button piercing. The sun was fully set already and the lovers of the night life were already starting to emerge.**

**Reaching the last row of shops on the Waikiki Strip, Yuka let out a squeal of delight. "Oh, my God!" she said pointing at a small boutique to her right. "Those clothes are SO cute! Let's go in here and then we can go back to our hotel rooms, okay?"**

**Kagome let out a sigh of relief. Her feet were aching from all that walking around and she was yearning for a nice warm bubble bath. Upon entering the tiny place, she noticed two other customers: a very tall woman with long, beautiful silver hair and a short plump guy in a baseball cap..**

**Turning to examine a dress that caught her eye, she heard a voice right behind her.**

**"Nuh uh! Don't you be trippin' girlfriend!"**

**Startled, Kagome jumped and turning around she saw a most peculiar sight. The "lady" with the silver hair was-and the fat guy in the cap was-'_No...it can't possibly be...no, no, no, I'm just imagining it all...no! Wake up!...'_**

_**

* * *

**__**Author's Note,**_

_**Well, this is my first story on here. I hoped you liked it, if not then you can flame me. Criticize me, my work, whatever. Yeah, anyways, this doesn't really count as a chapter, it's just a pilot to see if you liked it. Yeah, review and whatnot. **_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I sigh in total exhaustion for I do not own these characters.

-------------------------------------

Chapter Two: Fudgers...Unite

12:55 am

Kagome sat up quickly breathing, rather hard. She looked around the darkened room and saw that she was, indeed, dreaming. She was at home in her living room, and not, in fact, in Hawai'i looking at a drag Sesshoumaru and a butchie Kaede.

Her breathing calmed as she spotted empty fudge bar wrappers and popsicle sticks littering the ground. She looked up, saw that the television hearalded a drunk Sesshoumaru and InuYasha dancing their hearts out.

Being the clever Miko she was, Kagome put one and one together. Here was her synopsis: Weird DVD of drunk Demon Lord and friends plus year supply of fudge bars eaten in one a grand total of one hour equals very strange dreams.

'No more fudge bars for me,' she thought gloomily.

Kagome watched her television as Sesshoumaru, with as if he had not a care in the world, started singing a song, loud and strong. What a fickle man he was. He had clearly stated that he wasn't interested in anything from her time, yet he was singing, albeit a bit girly and unexpected, a song from this era, "Holla Back, Girl" by Gwen Stefani.

It was 1am when Kagome had decided that she had seen enough of the film and heard enough of the song. She turned it and everything she was using off. She yawned and stretched as she headed to her bedroom to get some much needed rest for her big day tomorrow.

10:00 am

Kagome had just finished re-packing her bag for her re-entry into the Feudal Era when, as if he were waiting and watching impatiently, InuYasha jumped into her room from her open window. He snatched her bag from the pink comforters of doom and took off towards the well house.

Kagome, accustomed to this behavoir, just rolled her eyes and casually strolled downstairs. She went into the living room and grabbed her portabled DVD player, some small speakers, and the DVD she was watching last night. After that she went into the kitchen, bid her family a dramatic farewell, grabbed a small cooler and departed.

12:30 pm

"Hey! Who took the last fudge bar!" cried Shippo looking through the cooler Kagome brought with her. He looked up and peered suspiciously at his comrades.

Going down the line up, he spotted the red-clad Hanyou licking his hand of the sticky, sweet chocolate.

"InuYasha! You big, fat pig!" berated Shippo angrily. "Why'd you go and eat the last one! You knew it it was mine!"

"Hmph." InuYasha shrugged his shouders and answered the near-to tears kitsune nonchalantly. "Finders, keepers. Losers, weepers."

"Waa!" Shippo burst into tears and threw himself a little tantrum party. "InuYasha! Why do you always ruin stuff for me! Waa!"

"Whatever." replied the hanyou. InuYasha, ignoring Shippo's temper tamtrum. He licked his last finger clean and reclined against the eroding woodwork of the magical well, hands folded behind his head, and eyes closed.

"Wow." Kagome commented dryly on that little scene. She shook her head and turned her attention to Sango and Miroku. "So..." she asked them. "Are you sure Sesshoumaru said that he was coming?"

"Yes." replied the two in unison. "Hmm...Then what is taking him so long?" Kagome pondered out loud.

"Pft." spoke InuYasha. "He probably had to do his make-up." He smirked at that.

"You aren't _that_ jealous of him are you?" replied Kagome.

"Pshya. Why would _I _be jealous of that pretty boy?"

"Because this 'pretty boy' can so totally kick your ass...in more ways than one..." hair toss, pose! hahahaha! no...back to the story...

"Ahh! Se-kun! You're finally here!" a joyous Kagome exclaimed, running towards the sneaky yet oh so totally clueless demon lord. After a over zealous hug from Kagome, the demon was led to a spot, or, more exactly, InuYasha's former spot on the picnic blanket.

The booted tribe member, after little argument, opted for a spot in in the tree above his lazy companions, mumbling something about naptime. His older brother totally caught what he said and mumbled back a 'Baby' to which the 'baby' yawned a ' Yeah. Whatever, pretty boy' before dozing off.

-----------------------------------------------------

me+ yeah...pretty tired (can you tell?) ...mind like mush...i was just compelled to finish this chap (finally) although i don't think this counts as a finished chap...next chap up, hopefully soon, like in the next few days soon cause i kind of forgot what was supposed to happen. i have a general idea, though - oh! wait! you weren't supposed to know that. oh, well, that's what i get for taking all but eternity...i swear it'll be better...good day... +em


End file.
